Wetsuit abduction
by MattyCM
Summary: Three lads are snatch from their house in the dark of night. Transported to a yacht, they are to be sold as wetsuit clad slaves. Can they escape or does a life of neoprene servitude await them?


**Stolen to order.**

The story of three ordinary surfer boys captured and sold into wetsuit servitude.

Matt awoke with a fright, did he just dream the sound of smashing glass, or was it real?

He lay in bed, his heart racing, listening for the faintest sound. Pots & pans knocked over in the kitchen, footsteps on a loose floorboard or even a burglar stubbing a toe in the dark. Outside it was a warm summer's night outside and everything was still. There was no wind but thick cloud cover, so no moonlight.

Straining his ears he listened. Was his mind playing tricks on him or was somebody breaking in? He listened and listened but nothing. With a sigh, he decided it must have been a dream.

As he rolled over to get back to sleep, an almighty crash came from the hallway. No sooner the crash faded, than all hell let loose. Voices screaming "Get your hands up, get against the wall" with several loud bangs and a constant hissing noise.

Across the hall was the bedrooms of Ryan and Josh, his house mates. Whatever was happening, was going down in their rooms.

Matt threw back his sheets and leapt out of bed, wearing just his boxers he headed for the door. He had no idea what was happening, what he might find, he just knew his house mates were in trouble and needed whatever help they could get.

As he reached the bedroom door it was violently flung open, forcing him to throw his arms up in defence. As he did so, he heard the sound of the several canisters rolling across the floor, like when you drop an aerosol can, except these cans were hissing out smoke.

The room was pitch black, no moon outside and no lights inside. Matt took a deep breath as he tried to figure out what was happening, but the smoke started choking him, stinging his eyes and throat.

Suddenly three figures burst through the door way, he could just make them out in everything that was happening. Stumbling and choking, a hand grabbed him around the neck and threw him against the wall. At 5'9" and 124lb Matt was no physical match for the large figures he faced.

One of the three grabbed him and forced him against the wall, an arm held him there while a torch was shone into his face.

In it's reflection, Matt could see a hooded figure wearing a gas mask. The figure held the torch in Matt's face for a few seconds, before holding up a photo next to him and comparing the two. A few more seconds passed while they compared the photo against Matt's face, before giving the nod to the other dark figures in the room.

By now the smoke was starting to clear. The figure behind Matt removed his mask and in a deep gruff voice, he spoke into Matt's ear.

"Do as we say and you won't be hurt. We're going to take you somewhere but first we have a few bits for you to put on."

Matt's mind raced as to what this could mean. As a thousand thoughts raced across his mind, a pair of hands slipped down the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down to his ankles, before lifting his feet out of them. Then, his feet were lifted again and something feeling like a leather belt was slid up to his waist. He tried to struggle, he tried to look down at what was being done to him but a hand kept his head firmly pressed against the wall.

A cold gloved hand began feeling around the front of his waist, before taking hold of his cock. The hand forced Matt's dick into a series of metal rings attached the to leather belt, Matt heard a small 'click' before the hand released.

Next his feet were lifted again. He felt his legs being forced into some kind of tight clothing, it was being rolled up his legs toward his waist. Matt realised he was being forced into a wetsuit. Being a surfer, he was always slipping in and out of wetsuits and recognised the feeling. The suit was rolled up to his waist and adjusted. So far his arms had been pressed against the wall, his hands supporting him. Now, a hand took hold of his left wrist and brought it down to his waist, forcing it into the sleeve of the wetsuit. The procedure was then repeated for his right hand.

The suit was slid up his back, to his neck and with a few adjustments, zipped shut. Now a hand again gripped his neck, while another fiddled with the zip. Finally Matt heard another clicking sound, like a padlock closing.

His encounter continued, his arms were forced behind his back, wrists together before being cuffed. Next, his ankles were forced closer together and again shackled, just like his hands. Matt tried to pull his hands up his back, but a chain connecting them to his feet stopped it.

As he struggled against his new restraints, a hand gripped his hair, yanking his head back. In the torch light, Matt caught sight of a rubber ball gag.

"Please! I've done everything you said, don't gag me, please!" he cried. The last part of his cry was muffled as the gag was shoved into his mouth and the strap done up tightly behind his head.

Then he saw something that really alarmed him. A rubber hood.

Matt had once dated a girl that was into bondage, boyfriend bondage. Slowly but surely she'd talk her boyfriends into letting her cuff them. Once cuffed and at her mercy, she would up the ante. She'd put a rubber hood on Matt and then wreaked hell with his other senses. It really frightened him and they never dated again.

Matt screamed into his gag and pleaded with his brown eyes, wide open, but the hood went on what little there was, went dark. A leather strap secured the hood around his neck to stop it working loose.

"Now listen, we're going to take you down stairs and into a van. Take it easy, don't struggle and we won't hurt you. When we get to where we're going, you'll be told more"

Matt was led out into the hallway, the noise from the other rooms had subsided, what had become of his house mates?

A hand took hold of his arm and helped him down the stairs and out into the night. His pulse was racing and his heartbeat was almost deafening, but over the top of this, he could hear the sound of an engine running.

"OK, now step up into the van"

Matt obeyed and was helped into the van before being forced down onto a wooden bench seat. It wasn't a comfortable position, especially with his hands chained behind his back. No sooner had he settled, when he heard a creaking sound followed by a loud crash and rattling metal. Like a metal gate being closed. He realised that within the van, was a metal cage. These guys were serious that nobody would escape.

As he strained his ears to listen for any sound, he heard the process repeated again, twice. He guessed his house mates were now prisoners in the back of the van with him.

Finally he heard the doors of the van slam shut, the engine revved up and the van pulled away.

The van travelled for what felt like hours, in reality it was probably half an hour. Suddenly it drew to a stop and without hesitation the doors were flung open and the cages unlocked.

Underneath the rubber hood, Matt tasted the fresh air, sea air. They must still be by the coast somewhere.

A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door of the van

"OK, we've almost finished our journey now. We're going to load you into a rib and transfer you to a boat that's waiting in deep water. Don't resist or you'll be in the drink, not a good idea with all that metal attached to you"

Matt complied and was led across a beach, he felt the soft sand under his feet, it was cold so the sun couldn't be up yet.

The sand gave way to water as he he was led into the sea until it was up to his waist. Suddenly he was bundled backwards and into a speed boat. Before he could adjust himself, the boat sped off. He twisted and turned, struggling for balance and poise as his hands were still securely fastened behind him.

The journey lasted just a few minutes before the engine fell back to idle and the boat turned sharply and came to a stop.

Matt was lifted to his feet and a voice commanded "OK, now step up and forward"

He felt a metal surface under his bare feet and was immediately walked up a metal staircase. It was must be the access to the bigger boat. Finally he was marched into a room and seated on a chair.

He sat there in darkness, noises around him were muffled by the hood, but before long he heard the clanking of chains as another person was led in, and then a short time later, a third person, presumably his friends.

An arm reached around from behind him, across his neck and forced him down into the seat. Then someone took hold of his cuffs and unlocked them. Before he could even rub his sore wrists, the hand grabbed them and pulled them around to his front, lashing them to the arms of the chains.

The shackles on his ankles were released, but immediately re chained to the legs of the chain, he was still a prisoner.

The arm that was around his neck was pulled away, but then pushed on the back of his head, tilting it forward. Another hand fiddled with the buckle on the leather strap securing the hood to his head, before releasing it and pulling the hood off.

He was glad to have the hood off, but still the rubber gag remained firmly stuffed in his mouth

Light rushed into Matt's eyes, causing him to squint and turn his head toward the floor. Slowly his eyes adjusted and he was able to take in his surroundings.

While he could now see, he couldn't speak to find out what was happening to him.

Studying himself first, Matt could see he was strapped to the chair by shackles at the wrists and ankles. Wearing nothing but a Black O'Neil wetsuit, he felt quite exposed and helpless. The legs of the wetsuit glistened in the light, wet from the earlier paddle out to the boat.

Inside, he was quite hot, the full suit meant little of his body was exposed to disperse the extra heat created by all the action.

Next he turned his attention to his friends

Ryan was next to him. Ryan was the stereotype surfer, 6ft tall, bright blond shaggy hair and wavy build. At twenty years old, Ryan was 18 months older than Matt, more worldly.

He was tugging and twisting against his restraints, looking for an escape. It was a contrast to see this laid back kid fighting for every inch of space.

Ryan had recently signed as a Team Rider for Rip Curl, a major surfing company. As if his captors knew it, he was dressed in a Rip Curl E bomb wetsuit, zipped up across the chest but still secured with a padlock system.

Ryan's shock his head violently as he tried to get rid of the rubber ball gag stuffed in his mouth. His blue eyes surged as he struggled.

Matt turned his attention to his other friend, Josh. Aged 21, Josh was the oldest of the group of friends and like an unofficial leader. Joshua's Dad was a wealthy businessman. He'd bought the house they all lived in and let it to the lads for a peppercorn rent.

Josh had gotten into surfing late in life, but it was like a natural thing to him and an escape from the life his Dad one day wanted him to inherit.

His Dad had always pushed him toward sport and one of them was martial arts. Josh now had a cut just above his left eye and a big bruise appearing on his right cheek. At a guess, Matt thought Josh had fought his attackers before finally being overwhelmed and taken prisoner. This one positive thought brought a slight grin to his gag filled mouth

Josh too was wearing a wetsuit, an all black version with 'Animal' written diagonally across the upper body. Zipped at the chest, his wetsuit was also padlocked closed.

Now, all three friends were chained to chairs, held hostage on a luxury yacht wearing nothing but wetsuits.

Finally Matt looked at the final person in the room.

A stocky, mature man, with blond hair turning grey. He had looked on as his new guests had adjusted to their surroundings and look each other over. Now he was ready to take the lead role in all of it.

Drawing deep on a cigar, before rising from his armchair and blowing the smoke toward the boys, he spoke.

"You lads must be wondering why you are here. The abruptness of your taking. The obscureness of your outfits?

I run an agency that supplies staff for the rich, rich with with unusual tastes. There is a large demand aboard for surfer boys.

The life is demanding. During the day there is surfing events and attending to the needs of your masters and mistresses, as well as their guests, whatever the needs maybe.

In the evenings, dinner party's and then, activities expected of an escort...

I'm going to instruct my men to remove your gags now. I have been pleasant with you and you will be pleasant with me, yes? If not, the gags will go back on and there will be silence."

He looked at each of the boys in turn and they nodded an agreement.

"Very well, remove the gags"

Matt twisted and turned his jaw, suddenly it wasn't wedged open by a rubber ball any more

Josh started the reply

"Why us? How did you find us? You know our names, what is yours?"

"Slow down young Joshua, so many questions, we have so much time.

My name is not important, but I will tell you how we selected you.

My scouts watch the beaches throughout the summer. Every winter we take orders from our wealthy clients and set out to find boys to match.

We have been watching you for some months now, assessing your suitability. We have seen you on the beach, at home, socialising.

We have graded you on fitness, appearance, intelligence and sporting ability. We've spoken to judging panels at surfing competitions and coaches at your clubs.

We know lots about you, maybe more than you know about each other.."

The man looked directly at Matt for this but said nothing more.

"OK, your right, you are fair. Can I ask you so more things?"

"Of course, but surely your friends must have questions too?"

He looked at Ryan and then Matt. Ryan smiled slightly and answered "Josh likes to ask questions, let him roll because he won't shut up otherwise."

Matt remained silent.

"Firstly. Could you call me Josh? My parent's are the only people who call me Joshua and that's only when they are being serious."

"But Joshua is good Hebrew name? Why you no like it?"

The man paused for an answer, but Josh was not forthcoming.

"Very well, I will instruct the men to call you Josh but I must say I like Joshua a lot better

You have more questions?"

"If I give you my word that I will remain, I will be your unquestionable servant and obey the master you pass me onto, will you release Matt and Ryan?

Ryan isn't that great a surfer. His back turns are average and his ankle gives way sometimes, he'll never make a good servant.

Matt is only 18, he's too wild to be a slave. He'd be rebelling all the time and things."

"You are a noble man for your age, Josh, I see great things in you. Courage, Leadership, Loyalty. But I also see deceit. You bag your friends to me so I let them go. You offer to sacrifice yourself for your friends.

You will all remain."

"OK, thank you. I felt compelled to ask you. One more question?"

"I see your friend is right, you are an inquisitive person. Go on.."

"We are on a boat in the middle of the sea. We don't know where we are and have no means of escape. We are unarmed, tired and hungry. My word is my bond, I will not try to escape or in any way harm you or your men. Can you release us from these restraints?"

"Again you are a noble person young Josh. You make a very good point but do you truly speak for your friends? Do you boys agree to abide by these terms if I order my men to release you?"

Matt answered straight away "Yes, Sir!" while Ryan simply nodded in agreement.

"Release their bonds. Have the chef prepare a meal and make up their accommodation"

At once the assistants dotted around the room moved off. One produced a set of keys and began undoing the wrist and ankle shackles holding the lads to the chairs.

Two more disappeared through a door way before one returned shortly afterwards with a tray of glasses, filled with orange juice.

For the first time since they'd been taken, the three friends weren't being restrained in anyway and were able to sit in a more leisurely position than the one forced by their cuffs.

"Please, join me at the table for some refreshments. We have much to talk about."

The man beckoned toward the door and they followed, through a corridor and into a dinning room at the stern of the boat. At the back of the room were large glass doors, allowing you to look out over the sea and lower decks.

All the time the boys were making mental notes. Doors, stairs, number of staff, number of decks.

Taking a seat at the table, Matt was immediately served a glass of orange juice. He studied the person serving him. About 5'11", cropped blond hair, dark blue eyes and an athletic build. He estimated he was in his mid twenties.

Being locked in a wetsuit was hot work and Matt quickly drank the first glass. The waiter, wearing plain white shirt with the top two buttons undone, moved forward and refilled the glass. Not forgetting his manners, Matt looked up and said "Thanks man." but the guy shied away from Matt's glance.

Their host then began to address the group once more

"Gentlemen."

He paused, surveying the face of each of his forced dinner guests

"After dinner, you will be shown to quarters. Rest as best as you can. In the afternoon there will be trials. A final check of your fitness and abilities. Then I will take time to speak to you individually and explain your exciting new life that lies ahead."

Food was served as the sun began to rise. A dish of noodles with diced chicken and vegetables. None of the boys knew when they would eat next, so they made to sure to cram in as much as possible.

As they sat digesting the meal, the man rose and addressed them once more

"Young sirs. It is time to retire for rest. My assistant, Pierre, will help you to your accommodation."

The boys stood up from the table and obediently followed Pierre through the corridors and down several flights of stairs until they came to the bottom floor of the vessel.

Pierre opened a solid oak door and the lights came on in a windowless room. The room was large, but it was divided into several cells, separated vertically and horizontally by bars. Six cells in total. Three to the left, three to the right All were unoccupied and the doors open.

As Pierre motioned them into the room, Josh stopped and immediately turned to him.

"I thought we agreed, no more restrains?"

"Sir, some security is necessary. You won't be cuffed, gagged or hooded again, but please, one into each cell otherwise we will have to."

The friends looked at Pierre, it was the first time he had spoken since they met him. Matt was certainly expecting a French accent, but instead Pierre spoke with a crisp, clear, West of England tone.

Ryan began to talk to him "How did you get..." but he was cut off

"Please, into the cells or the boss will be upset" uttered Pierre, avoiding eye contact.

Josh took the lead, reluctantly agreeing "Come on lads, it's not his fault, we don't need anyone else getting in trouble"

He walked through the room to the end cell on the left and sat down on the bed inside. Matt followed, entering the middle cell. Ryan hesitated, standing by the door. He had lots of questions and reasons why he shouldn't do it, but Josh spoke up again "Ryan man, give the guy a break. Do you want cuffing up and stuff?"

Ryan entered the remaining cell and sat down. Pierre then moved into the room, closing and locking Ryan's door first.

He closed the door of Matt's cell and put the key in the lock. He looked up, into Matt's eyes and whispered "Sorry dude"

Finally Josh was locked in. Pierre walked out and closed the wooden door behind him. As he did, all the lights went off.

Straight away Ryan called out to Josh "What the hell man? They take us prisoner and we let them?"

"Ryan! Josh whispered loudly. Firstly, whisper, you don't know who is listening on the other side of that door"

Ryan suddenly realised Josh was still in control of his senses

"Remember Sea Scouts? We went on that camp. They dropped us off on the marshes and sent the army cadets after us?"

"Yeah, fat lot of use they were, couldn't catch a cold!" Ryan replied

"Remember we had to get back to the base camp without being caught? 60 mile trek over three days? That's called escape and evasion and it's what we are damn well going to do, so shut up, lay there and listen!

First up. How is everyone? Matt?"

"Josh man. I'm OK, I did what they said so they didn't beat on me. I'm tired but I'll do whatever to get us out of here"

"Ryan buddy, hows you?"

"Not good man. They knew about my ankle. When I tried to fight them off at the house, they smashed it with a metal bar or something, it's killing, I can't really put any weight on it or move it properly. I had a hard job keeping the pain hidden earlier"

Matt turned the conversation round on Josh.

"Josh, I saw your face man. They did a job on you, what did you get on them?"

"When I heard the window break, I hid behind the door just in case When the first guy came into my room, I got the jump on him. I had my arms round his neck wrestling with him but another guy kicked me in the ribs. I tried not to go down but then they smashed my arm with like a bat or something. I had to let go and then they piled on me. They were dirty, the guy kicked my head when I was down. My vision is abit fuzzy and my ribs are aching.

Ryan. Can you swim?"

"Eh? Swim?"

"With your ankle and stuff, could you swim if we had to jump overboard?"

"Not very well. I wouldn't be able to kick properly."

"OK, Matt. I know you dude. You can do this, so listen in. Remember the divers watch my Dad gave to me? When I went to bed last night, I forgot to take it off. In all this chaos, they never took it off me."

"OK, but how does this work with our plan?"

"Well, it has a GPS chip. Before you dive, you save your location, your latt and long. That's your dive boat. Then if you get in trouble and get lost, you check your co ordinations again and work out which way to swim back to the boat"

"Right. OK So I still don't get it dude?"

"I've looked at our co ordinates. We're about a mile off the coast. You could swim for help."

"A mile? In open sea with no kit? Don't be mad"

"Matt, you can do it. When we were up top earlier, I saw the buoys that mark the channel into the Mariner. You could swim it in stages, resting at each one.

I give you my watch with our co ords saved in it. When you get to shore you can get help."

Ryan butted in. "Josh. What is he going to say? 'My friends are being held prisoner on a yacht who's owner wants to sell them as wetsuit slaves?' They'd laugh him out of town"

No sooner had the last words left Ryan's lips, Josh made one simple reply. "No, you get Lewis."

Silence fell in the darkened room. Suddenly there was belief, hope.

Lewis lived along the beach from the group. He was in his late twenties and ex military. Growing up around the sea, he always wanted a career in the forces, but the Navy wasn't exciting enough for him. At 16 he left town to join the Marines. He passed basic training with flying colours, and by 19 he'd progressed to Corporal.

He'd first met the three friends when he was in the Sea Scouts. Lewis was a star cadet and acted as a mentor to Josh before leaving for the Marines.

Whenever he was home on leave, he'd entertain the lads with tales of his adventures. Around his twentieth birthday this stopped. Whenever the boys saw him, they'd push him for a story, but he'd deflect it onto surfing or another subject.

A few years later, he came out of the forces. Although a friendly guy, he never spoke of what he'd done or why he left.

Although he was now a civilian, he kept up his skills. Everyday a frenzied fitness routine. He joined the local gun club and was a regular on the target range.

Every few weeks, he'd disappear for a few days, a miniature self training camp in the hills, or working along the coastline

For Josh's 21st birthday, him and Lewis went on a special training exercise that Lewis had planned. None of the lads progressed from the cadets to the forces, but Josh always maintained an interest.

A couple of days later, they arrived home, Josh was completely worn out. All he could tell his friends was that it was the most intensive thing he'd ever done.

Josh's Dad owned a lot of property in the nearby City. Whenever work needed doing, he'd hire Lewis. In exchange Lewis helped the boys out when their cars broke down, or work needed doing in the house

Despite all this, Lewis liked people to think he was just a beach bum. He let the boys have free run of his house, sifting through his old cd's and surfing videos, borrowing whatever they needed out of the garage.

Free run except one room. It had a much more robust door on it. No windows and as well as the usual handle lock, it was also secured by a padlocked hasp and clasp at the top and bottom. Nobody knew what was in there and nobody asked.

Back on the boat, Josh continued with the plan.

"We play along today and tonight we try to get Matt out."

"But how?" asked Ryan

"I dunno, we find a way. Think on our feet. We can always try the sick game or something I'll speak to that guy in charge, I'll plead with him that we are too banged up for fitness trials. That should give us all some rest.

If he asks you about surfing Matt, tell him you normally wear booties and gloves with your wetsuit. He might give you some. It's more insulation for the swim"

"Josh. I trust you dude, but is there no other plan?" Matt whispered through the bars

"Matt. If you value the sanctity of your anus, we need to get off this boat. Were you listening earlier? We are to be after dinner entertainment. I'm pretty sure he doesn't mean us satisfying girls."

Again a silence fell in the cells. The realisation set in that the three friends could be violated if they didn't escape.

"OK, it's death or glory then?" Matt sighed.

"Exactly. OK, try and get some sleep or at least rest before we are needed."

A few hours passed, the darkened room was still. If anybody slept, it was a very light sleep, on edge waiting for the door to open.

Finally the lights flickered into life, the door opened and Pierre walked in, allowing the door to swing closed behind him.

Gone was his waiters uniform of the night before, he was now dressed in a boardies and a baggy t shirt. His neat blond hair was now more relaxed, matching his appearance. A piece of cord looped around his neck and disappeared inside his t shirt.

He spoke softly "Guys, wake up. Wake up wake up wake up. The boss wants you on deck. He sent me down to get you ready."

He reached for the cord dangling around his neck, pulling it out from beneath his shirt to reveal a key attached to it and began unlocking the doors.

As the lads lay on the beds, coming to, Pierre tentatively walked into Josh's cell and knelt beside him.

"Friend, can I look at your eye? You've got a nasty cut above it and I want to make sure your OK"

Josh thought about it briefly before giving a nod of agreement and pulling himself up to a sitting position, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, pulling a face and holding his ribs as he did so.

Gently, Pierre brushed back Josh's messy brown fringe that touched his eyebrows to fully expose the cut.

"It doesn't look deep, I'll get some stuff to clean it up for you."

"Thanks." grimaced Josh, clutching at his ribs once again, making sure Pierre saw him.

"Are you in pain? Did you get hit in the ribs yesterday?"

"Yeah man, one of your goons got me with a roundhouse kick."

"Hm, we've got some painkillers up stairs, I'll bring them down with some stuff for your cut."

Pierre rose and walked out on the cell and into Matt. Kneeling down next to him, he smiled and asked "How are you this morning?"

"I'm OK dude just really tired, I didn't get much sleep"

Finally Pierre walked round to Ryan. Standing at the door he looked down at Ryan, now sat on the side of his bed

"How about you? Do you need anything?"

"Well pal, those guys that worked over Josh also went straight for my bad ankle, It hurts a lot."

Ryan rolled up the leg of his wetsuit slightly to show the bruising around his right ankle.

"OK. Painkillers for you too"

He turned and went out the door to gather the bits and pieces to patch up the boys.

Josh looked over to Matt and in a hushed voice said "Do you think he likes you Matt? He was different with you last night when he locked us up, now he smiles at you?"

"I'm not sure dude, I've never had a guy come onto me" Matt grinned.

The small bit of humour lifted the spirits of the captives.

Pierre returned with a basin of water, glass of orange juice and a packet of painkillers. Stopping off at Ryan's cell to give him a drink and some pills before moving down to Josh.

After swallowing the pills, Josh tried to strike up conversation

"So who are the other three cages for?" pointing across the walkway to the empty cells

At first Pierre ignored him and began tending to the cut on his head. While he dabbed at the cut, he announced "The boss has agreed for you to have a shower and a change of clothes, you must be pretty sweaty by now."

Spirits rose for a moment but then Pierre added "Sorry, it will be more wetsuits afterwards, he doesn't want you in anything else at the moment."

Matt chipped in "Will they be padlocked too?"

"Sorry guys.."

The spirits dipped again.

Then Josh had an idea for another conversation

"Does he make you wear a wetsuit, Pierre?"

"Sometimes, normally when he has clients on-board"

"Does he padlock you into it?" called Ryan from the end of the room

"Yes but we are unlocked once we finish the evening"

A thought entered Josh's mind, was he forced to entertain clients 'after dinner'

"Does... does he like... does he let the clients have time alone with you?"

Josh tried to word it gently but still Pierre reacted like he'd been stabbed. He broke his eye contact with Josh, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Not any more. I am left alone now as I've been with the boss for 6 years."

The boys gulped at the thought of six years stuck on a yacht as a wetsuit slave

As Pierre finished cleaning up Josh, Matt joined in the conversation.

"Do you always stay on the yacht or do you go to other places?"

"The boss has a estate in the South of France. I'm his favourite so I go with him when he collects new staff"

"New staff?" Matt queried

"When he lifts new boys for clients."

"How often is that, how many does he normally get?" Pierre had dropped his guard and the boys were pumping him for information now.

"We take six on a trip and maybe two or three trips a year"

Josh took over the conversation

"So is there another three lads coming then?"

Pierre paused for a moment "He is getting another three tonight."

Josh's mind was in overdrive. Presumably the other guys he'd seen about the boat were the people who'd lifted him and his friends the night before. If they were going to be off the boat tonight, it would make escape easier.

"Why." Matt asked, "Why do you do it? It's really cruel, taking people away from their lives, their families"

Pierre stood up and faced Matt.

"You're Matt right? The youngest one?"

"Yeah, how did you know, have you been listening in on us?"

"The boss watches people for along time before the snatch. He makes files on them for the client to make sure they are exactly what's asked for. He's had people watching you three for six months."

Slowly, Pierre walked round into Matt's cell, before sitting down on the bench next to him

"He always leaves the files lying around, so I look through them. He's never grabbed three friends before, he's really anxious as it's a big deal. Three good looking lads who are already gelled together.

But you guys are so good together and such great people. It's wrong, it's wrong what he's doing!"

Suddenly the quiet and caring Pierre was overcome with emotion, his eyes welled up. Matt reached out with his right arm and Pierre lent in, sobbing.

Ryan looked over at Josh and nodded. Silently they moved round to Matt and Pierre and joined in the hug.

Josh remained focused, he had to take a gamble and bring Pierre into the plan

"Pierre. How did you end up working for the boss? Did you choose it or were you taken, like us?"

Pierre leaned back against the bars of the cell and stared ahead, reliving it in his mind.

"When I was 18, I lived in Braunton with my Dad. I hated him. One day we had a big argument and I came out to him..."

Pierre paused to look at the reaction while Ryan and Josh looked at Matt.

Before they moved in together there was a lot of rumours flying about the village concerning Matt. Ryan and Josh had talked it over and decided that it was Matt business to manage as he pleased. They didn't ask and Matt didn't tell.

"I was angry and I went down the beach for a surf. The weather was all wrong but I was too stubborn to admit it. I feel off and really hurt my arm, I couldn't paddle back in and nobody else was out. I clung onto my board and drifted. It was so cold I couldn't move. Then this rib came along and just pulled me out, like they knew. They brought me on board here and took care of me.

At first it was great, having loads of attention, surfing all day and having no worries. But then I started missing having friends. The guys who came on board only stayed for a few days and they were too worried about what was happening to be friends. You guys are the first people to really talk to me."

Josh paused for a moment before replying "If you could leave, would you? Even if the boss didn't want to you to? If you could have new friends and be yourself. Away from this horridness."

**Part II**

Pierre looked at each of the boys in turn, looking deep into their eyes. "Josh. I read the file they made about you. I saw you last night trying to get the boss to let your friends go. Are you planning to escape?"

Josh pulled his best poker face, stalling for time, time to read the faces of Matt and Ryan. It was decision time. Did they bring Pierre into the plan? It would be pretty good acting to fake the conversation that'd just had.

Josh pulled his gaze round to meet Pierre's eyes. Matt, sensing what was happening, linked hands with Pierre for support.

"Matty is an ace swimmer. If we can get him out, he can swim to shore from here. He can get the help we need and I don't mean authorities. But it's no use if he spends all day doing fitness trials, he'll be too tired when darkness falls. If you told the boss to give us the day off, would he listen?"

"Josh. I can do that. While we sail for Italy, I'm supposed to teach you servant type things in-between your fitness drills. I'll just do that today instead of fitness. I'll explain to the boss that you are hurting from your kidnapping, he won't want you getting injured."

The plan was agreed and the group started the day. In turn they were escorted to the bathroom by Pierre.

Matt went first, following him through the maze of corridors. He opened the door to a small room, inside was a shower and wash basin with a mirror. The shelves were stocked with body wash and shampoo, as well as various hair products. Noticing these, Matt looked over to Pierre for an explanation.

"Just because you're a wetsuit prisoner, it doesn't mean you have to look rough. The boss will want to see you taking pride in your appearance or he might put you on a punishment."

"A Punishment?"

"If he thinks you aren't complying and need punishing, he might do something like have you tied up in the sun all day. Your in a wetsuit so you soon overheat."

Matt nodded his understanding and turned his back to Pierre for him to unlock to padlock securing his wetsuit zipper.

He peeled the suit down to his waist and stretched his arms up, it was good to free of the tight rubber. Finally he rolled it right down to his ankles and stepped out of the suit. Now he stood naked in the bathroom, his bare butt facing Pierre and his manhood firmly strapped into the chastity device. Pausing for a moment, he looked over his shoulder to see Pierre still standing there, admiring his beautiful body. As if to tease Pierre slightly, he then bent over and picked up the suit to hand to him.

He took hold of the handle for the door on the shower cubicle and pulled the door open. As he went to turn on the shower, Pierre suddenly interrupted.

"Oh, there is just one more thing before your shower..."

Matt looked round over his shoulder at him

"The boss likes his staff clean shaven."

Pierre stood there with a razor, puzzling Matt. He was always clean shaven. Then he realised, Pierre didn't mean his face.

"I'll just tidy you up, it won't take long"

Matt stood in silence as Pierre worked round his body with the shaver. First the few small hairs on his upper body, then his arm pit hair. Next he squatted down next to Matt and worked his way up his legs until they were smooth.

Pierre turned the razor off so Matt considered himself shave and reached out to turn the shower on once more, but Pierre turned the razor back on.

"There is just one more place to shave" he said sheepishly and produced another key.

Pulling himself up, he reached round the back of Matt and began fiddling with his chastity belt before a small click and the device fell to the floor.

At first Matt looked at him with concern. There was taking one for the team and then there were limits. Was he really going to let a guy he'd just met, shave his balls?

Pierre looked into his eyes silently, looking for approval. Matt decided the best thing would be to suck it up and carry on being a team player. He sighed and whispered "OK"

Pierre went to work and soon Matt was bald. As he stood there examining his new style, Pierre stepped back set the shower going.

"Make sure you use the body wash, it will stop you itching"

Matt walked into the shower and straight under the torrent of water falling from it's head. He stood there facing into the stream for a few seconds, letting the warm water wash over his face. Finally he turned and reach out to close the door. Just as he pulled it toward him, Pierre stopped it with his foot.

They stared into each others eyes, the air was thick with tension. Pierre peeled off his t shirt, revealing a trim body with a dark tan, formed after years of being in the sun all day. Throwing it onto the floor, he followed Matt into the shower. It was only a small compartment, initially Matt backed away, maintaining eye contact, until he was pressed into the corner. The water rushed over them as Pierre slid his hands onto Matt's hips, staring up and down his body, before lifting his gaze to meet Matt.

Matt responded. One arm rose and round Pierre's hips into the small of his back, pulling him toward Matt. The other hand undid the the draw string holding up Pierre's boardies. Pierre leaned his head into Matt and they began to kiss. Matt slid his hand inside Pierre's shorts, forcing the waist out until they fell away to tray of the shower. He broke off the kiss momentarily to look down at Pierre. The boardies had concealed a pair of tight black speedos, the last protection of Pierre's bulge. As they kissed, Matt worked away the speedos while Pierre massaged Matt's cock until it became rock hard. Dropping to his knee's, Pierre placed his lips around the tip of Matt's penis and licked gently, water still raining down from the shower.

Matt was now totally out of control of his senses, he laid back against the wall of the shower and groaned. Pierre pulled back and cum sprayed up the glass slide of the compartment. Matt collapsed to the floor as his knees gave way under the emotional release.

Laying in the bottom of the shower, they kissed and cuddled as warm water washed over them,

Finally Pierre stopped

"We need to get out or the boss will be suspicious."

Pierre dressed first, pulling his boardies up over his naked body in between stealing kisses.

"That was your first time, wasn't it?" he smiled at Matt

Matt couldn't hide "First time with a guy" he smirked back.

Pierre bent down and picked up the chastity belt from the floor. Slowly he guided Matt's cock into it, forcing it slightly as Matt wasn't completely limp. With a kiss, he padlocked it closed.

He turned to a cupboard on the other side of the room and opened the door. Inside hung a selection of wetsuits.

"Which one do you want?"

Matt peered in and studied the choices. All the major brands and styles, chest zip, back zip, He slipped into a day dream looking aimlessly into the closet before coming to his senses. He needed something he knew he could swim a long distance in. He picked out a simple black O'Neil full suit with a back zip.

Pierre watched as he wrestled his way into the suit, it was a size smaller than his last one and a really tight fit. As he finally got his arms into the sleeves, Pierre worked round the suit adjusting the pinch points, smoothing out the wrinkles to give Matt as much room as possible. He lent forward and kissed Matt again.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's do it"

Pierre pulled the zipper up and padlocked it in place, before securing the rubber neck seal as tight as it would go.

Matt remembered the earlier plan of getting booties and gloves.

"I need some booties and gloves for the swim tonight. Have you got any?"

A quick rummage through the back of the cupboard produced a pair of O Neil booties. "I'll hide the gloves for later, otherwise the boss will want to know why you are wearing them on deck"

Now full suited and booted, Matt moved over the full length mirror. Twisting and turning, he was happy with the suit. He made for the door

"Hair. Don't forget, style your hair or the boss will punish you."

Matt walked over to the basin and took the lid off the hair wax. Matt didn't normally do the surfer hair style, he preferred a much simpler parting at the front but he decided to do the wind swept surfer look just to be safe.

He rubbed alittle wax onto his finger tips and worked it into his hair, messing it up as much as possible before taming it slightly.

As he looked into the mirror, Pierre moved in to add a finishing touch, messing the back up slightly more.

He returned to the cells and sat down as Ryan followed Pierre out. Josh looked over at him

"You were gone along time for a shower? I notice Pierre's boardies were ringing wet and his T shirt looked damp. Did you have some help getting clean?"

He smiled as he finished his sentence. "You've gone all surfer boy with your hair as well man!"

Soon Ryan returned with a much drier Pierre. Ryan's trade mark stubble chin had been shaved smooth, making him look more 15 than twenty but at least he didn't have to change his hair style, it always looked perfectly messed up from morning til night.

Josh left for a shower and change of wetsuit as Ryan settled back down. "Thanks for telling us about the razor treatment dude!" he remarked sarcastically.

"I couldn't risk you refusing and rocking the apple cart man" Matt immediately snapped back.

The afternoon was passed quickly. Table setting, order of service at dinner party's and lots of other protocol.

Dinner was served just after 7.30, beef burgers with chips and salad. The group grew silent, the tension was rising. They were waiting for a moment, an opening, a chance for Matt to kick off proceedings.

Then a life line

"Pierre! The boss says tonight's trip is cancelled. The van has had to go into the garage for some work, the parts won't be ready until tomorrow"

A grunt shouted throw the hatch into the dinning room.

If the trip was cancelled, that meant an extra 24 hours moored in the bay, more time for Matt to get to Lewis and more time for Lewis to make a rescue plan.

After dinner the boys lounged on the upper deck, Pierre produced a selection of the latest surfing magazines to keep them entertained. Pierre himself was instructed to attend the boss's study for a briefing on the re planned abduction. This meant he'd had to be in what the boss called Dress uniform, his best wetsuit

He left the lads to go down to his cabin and change, before re appearing shortly later. Gone were the board shorts and scruffy t shirt. Now he stood before them in a full wetsuit.

A Rip Curl Flash bomb, it was black on the legs, grey on the torso and blue from the neck down through the arms. The chest zipper was barely visible. Pierre filled it perfectly, like he was poured into it.

He stayed with them, reading magazines and joining in small talk until he was called down to the study.

The meeting lasted about an hour and at ten o'clock he emerged on deck.

"Time for bed guys. Grab your stuff and head down to your accommodation"

Slowly they rose and made they way down stairs and once more into the cells. Pierre dug about inside his wetsuit until pulling out the lanyard containing the cell keys.

As he locked the doors, he whispered to the boys "The lights will go off when I walk out. Take about ten to twenty minutes to pretend to settle down, you know, saying goodnight and things, then pretend to sleep. Once the boat goes quiet, I'll come and get Matt."

Turning to Matt he continued

"I'll take you up top and see you off. Then I'll go back to bed. The Helmsman keeps spare keys to the cells in a draw on the bridge. I've hidden the key for Matt's cell. When they discover he's gone in the morning, it will look like he stole the key and let himself out."

Everybody agreed and Pierre left, the lights going out behind him. True to the plan, Josh tossed and turned, made the odd comment to Matt and Ryan before settling after a quarter of an hour. He lay on his bed in the darkness, but his mind raced. He took his watch off and passed it through the bars to Matt. He checked the co ordinates were programmed in one last time, before strapping it to his wrist and rolling the sleeve of his wetsuit over the top.

About an hour later, the door creaked open, very quietly. A small torch beam flashed around the room and Pierre crept in, closing the door gently behind him.

Making as little noise as possible, he took the key out of the pocket of his boardies and turned it in the lock of Matt's cell, before gingerly pushing the door open.

Silently Matt leapt out of bed. He walked round to the front of Josh's cell, who was now standing at the bars. Josh reached through the bars with both arms and embraced Matt.

"Good luck mate, you'll do it no problem. Just aim for the marker buoys and take it from there."

Letting go, Matt made his way down to Ryan.

"Do your best dude, I believe in you. Just get to Lewis and he'll do the rest."

Matt tip toed out of the cell and up the stairs, Pierre in front checking the corridors were clear. Finally he stepped out onto the deck. Pierre led him down to the pontoon at the rear. The rib was securely fastened to the larger boat, but Matt couldn't take it. The noise would wake everyone up, there were no oars to row it.

He turned to Pierre who was now holding a small bag. Reaching into it, he pulled out a pair of neoprene gloves and a set of flippers along with a snorkel and mask. "I thought this might help, you won't need to be so far out of the water to breath"

First Matt took the mask. Placing it on his head, he adjusted the strap until it fitted snuggle y, before pushing it onto his head. Putting his gloves on, Pierre helped to slide the sleeves of the wetsuit over the tops of the gloves,

Now he sat down on the dock. He slotted his feet into the fins and adjusted the straps. Pierre helped him to his feet and he kicked his feet out wildly, checking the straps were definitely tight.

They paused, gazing into each others eyes. Pierre took hold of Matt and pulled him in for a hug. As he did, Matt wrapped his arms around him and they shared one long last kiss. Pulling away, Matt looked at him, without a word, he pulled the mask down over his face. He took hold of the snorkel and placed it at his lips

"I love you. I'll be back for you, I promise"

Before Pierre could reply, Matt dived off the pontoon. He disappeared below the surface for a few seconds, before resurfacing. He flashed an "OK" sign to Pierre and turned away and into his stroke, heading for the green and red lights in the distance.

Pierre stood on the pontoon for a few moments, until he couldn't see him any more He returned to his cabin and prayed before drifting off to sleep.

**Part III**

Matt pushed on through the water. Arm over arm, breathing through the snorkel every other stroke. The water was cool, not as cold as he expected. Thankfully the summer had been a warm one, plenty of sun and not much wind to stir the deep water.

His wetsuit was keeping him warm, the soft neoprene felt great against his skin. Each time he lifted his arm out of the water, moonlight bounced back off the wet sleeves.

He looked up, not much further to go until he reached the first buoy. He'd left the boat just after low tide, so now water was flowing back into the bay, pushing him on in his quest. He felt fresh, the incoming tide had made the swim easier.

Finally he reached the first buoy, a red number 4. With a big pull, he heaved himself out of the water and onto the small platform of the buoy. For once he was glad not find a seal sleeping on it.

In the week, Matt was a deck hand on tourist charter boats operating out of the local mariner. They'd take boat loads of tourists out to see the local wildlife, including the seals that liked to sit on the channel buoys.

Resting for a few minutes, he knew he had to push on. A big splash and he was back in. Now the hard part was behind him, the open sea. It was buoy hopping to safety. He reached number 3 quite quickly, he floated up next to it and found a large seal firmly parked on the deck. Not fancying an argument, he took a deep breath and carried on. Passing number two without stopping, number one soon beamed out of the darkness.

He stopped, time to think about the next part of his plan. Where would he make land? He needed to be close to a pay phone. The payphone though, needed to have good cover around it. Once he contacted Lewis, he'd have a wait before he picked him up. It take him at least half an hour to drive around the bay.

It wasn't a good idea to be seen padlocked into a wetsuit at midnight. What if his escape was discovered? The boss could have people scanning the shoreline for him, looking to recapture him.

He decided the best place to go ashore would be a small slipway near the mariner. There was a car park and a couple of pay phones, he just prayed they hadn't been vandalised. Once he'd phoned Lewis, he could hide out in the shallows, nobody would see him in the darkness.

Plunging back into the water one last time, he headed toward the lights of the car park. A short five minute swim. Luckily the harbour was quiet, a few lights shone out from moored boats, but the water was still.

He reached the launch way with ease, stopping at the bottom. He removed his mask and flippers, before stashing them on the shingle beach that surrounded it.

Crouching down, he scanned the area. The road was empty and the pavements were quiet. He could see the phone booth, about 100 yards away. Checking one last time, he rose up and sprinted up the beach and across the road. As he did so, water gushed from his wetsuit, leaving a trail on the dry concrete path.

He dived into the booth, grabbing the handset and sliding down onto the floor. He reached up and through his wet neoprene glove, dialled the switchboard.

"Operator, how can I help you?"

"I need to make a reverse charge call please"

"One moment... okay, what's the number?"

Matt reeled off the land line for Lewis house, hoping that he was home

"Who shall I say is calling?"

"Can you say it's Matt and it's urgent"

"Connecting you now Sir, hold the line"

Matt listened as the phone rang and rang, all the time checking around him for anybody approaching.

"Hello?" A voice finally answered

"Good morning Sir, Urgent call for you from somebody called Matt. Will you accept the charges?"

"ERM yeah, put him through"

"Hello? Hi are you there? Lewis!"

"Calm down Matt, I'm here. What's up dude?"

"Lewis. This is going to sound crazy. I need you to pick me up from the parking lot next to the mariner, with the public slipway. The guys are stuck on a yacht and need your help. I escaped and swam to shore but I think they are after me."

"OK Are you hurt? Are you alone or is anyone with you?"

"I'm OK, but Josh and Ryan are being held prisoner on the boat"

"Right, I'm on my way with the van. Hide. When I get there I'll flash SOS with my headlights."

The call ended. At last Matt could feel abit of relief. He'd contacted Lewis and he was coming to pick him up.

He opened the door of the phone box and checked up and down the street. Still empty. He made a dash for the beach. Running down the shingle he threw himself down at the waters edge. He hadn't seen anyone about but that didn't mean he was safe. He lay there, listening and watching. Nothing. It was good to get water flowing round his wetsuit again. His heart had been racing the whole time and now he was starting to feel hot.

He wanted to check the watch, find out the time, check the co ordinates, but he was afraid. What if the face reflected some light and gave him away?

Suddenly he remembered his watery trail. He should have put in some false trails, but he'd been focussed on getting back to his hiding place.

He lay at the edge of the water, holding his breath every time some lights went along the road. It felt like forever when finally one pulled into the car park. The vehicle turned into a parking bay and it's light shone out over the harbour.

Flash Flash Flash... Flaaaash Flaaaash Flaaaash... Flash Flash Flash. He could breath again. Rising up, he raced across the shingle, stooping to grab his mask and fins on the way to the van.

Looking back over his shoulder, he couldn't see anyone, but he couldn't take the chance. As he approached the passenger side door flew open, he jumped straight into the seat and pulled the door closed, before clicking the lock down.

Even before the door was closed, the engine revved up and the van pulled away, turning sharply to exit the car park Matt looked over and saw Lewis at the wheel, focussing hard on his driving. Lewis knew the situation was serious and wasn't taking any chances. As they left the car park, he turned in a different direction to which he had approached from. Accelerating hard, they flew along the main road before Lewis braked hard and hauled the van round into a side street. He carried on his frantic driving, nipping in and out of the small roads at speed until they emerged onto an unlit road, it carried traffic from the town to the village along the coast where the Lewis and Matt lived.

Now the pace relaxed and Lewis looked over to Matt

"OK. Nobody is following us. Tell me everything,"

By now Matt's soaking wetsuit was making a nice puddle on the cushions and on the floor of Lewis's van

"We were all asleep last night when these people broke in. They were organised. They came into our bedrooms and attacked us. We were over powered, stripped naked and made to put on wetsuits, which they padlocked closed. We were hooded, but I could tell they took us in a van, then a RIB, out to a luxury yacht moored about two miles outside the bay.

Then we were put in cells and told we'd been kidnapped to order, as wetsuit slaves for European millionaires.

A guy called Pierre helped me escape, Ryan and Josh were too banged up to make the swim so they stayed behind."

"OK Chill out. Relax now and we'll get on the case when we get back to mine."

Lewis switched on the radio to ease the tension. Matt laid back in the seat, he felt safe now and he knew there was hope for his friends. He decided to close his eyes, just for a few minutes.

He woke up. Was all this a bad dream? No. He was still in the wetsuit. But now he was on a couch, with a blanket?

Looking around Matt realised he was in the living room of Lewis's house. Last thing he remembered was sitting in the van talking to Lewis.

He stretched out as best as he could, contained by the wetsuit. Lewis wasn't in the room, but he could hear noises coming from upstairs. He rolled off the couch and onto his feet before heading upstairs, following the noise.

Reaching the landing, he could see an open door. Not just any door. The big security door that was always locked. He paused at the entrance, he'd never been in there before, so he knocked. Lewis was sat at a computer and casually turned round on the chair to face Matt.

"Come in mate, take a seat" he pointed to a table and chairs in the middle of the room.

As Matt walked across the room, he studied the walls. They were covered with paper charts. Tide charts, maps, pictures of wild animals, rabbits, fish. One chart had pictures of hunting knives.

"You fell asleep in the van last night. I carried you in and put you on the sofa.

Do you want out of that wetsuit? It can't be comfortable? I've got some friends coming over. When they get here, I'll nip over to your place and get you some clothes."

Matt sat down at the table, while Lewis took a small pen knife from his pocket. He folded out a small saw blade and stepped round the back of Matt. He felt him pulling at the zipper and after a few minutes, he felt air rushing in as Lewis pulled the zipper down. Taking a step back, he let Matt do the rest.

He stood up and pulled the suit down to his waist. Lewis looked at him for a second and said "Ah. I'll get you a t shirt for now?"

Disappearing from the room, he quickly returned with an old T shirt. It was quite baggy on Matt, but after two days in a wetsuit, he wanted baggy!

"Is that Josh's watch? The one his Dad gave him? I had to set it up for him."

"Yeah!" Matt spluttered into life, until now he'd been abit dazed

"Josh has programmed it with the co ordinates of the boat where they are being held. The guy who owners it is planning to kidnap some more people tonight, so they won't be moving for awhile."

Matt unbuckled the strap and passed it to Lewis, who immediately sat down at his computer and punched in the numbers.

The picture on the screen changed to a picture of blue, until Lewis zoomed it out, now he could see the location of the vessel as well as surrounding land.

"OK We'll come back to that. Now talk me everything step by step."

"OK Well they broke the window and got in. They attacked all three rooms at once. There were two or three in my room. Josh says he had three and Ryan isn't sure.

Josh managed to fight one off but then they jumped on him. He's got bruised ribs but otherwise OK

Ryan didn't get a chance, they hit his ankle with a bat or something. He couldn't walk on it at first but it seemed better last night.

They used smoke grenades to disorientate us.

They had pictures of us to check they got the right guys. They forced me against the wall and stripped me naked. I was forced into a wetsuit, which they padlocked on. The shame with Ryan and Josh.

They cuffed my wrists and ankles and they had a chain between them. Then they gagged me and put a leather hood on my head to stop me seeing them. Oh yeah, they wore gas masks when they first came in, but I think that was because they used so much smoke, it was choking.

We were led out of the house and into a van with a cage. They took us somewhere and put us into a rib, which went out to the yacht.

We were fed and watered. They took off all our restraints except the padlock on the wetsuits. At night we were locked in cells, in the depths of the ship.

There is a lad called Pierre. He's like the PA to the bloke in charge. He was kidnapped years ago. We talked him over and he helped me escape, he also cleaned up Josh's wound."

"Wound?" Lewis interrupted.

"Oh yeah, well while he was fighting, Josh got a cut above his eye. Pierre cleaned it up for him"

"I'll be having words with that guy when we get him back. OK How many hostiles' on board?"

"ERM There is the boss. The Helm and the Cook. Then there are two heavies that double as deck hands. They might have more onshore."

"And Pierre?"

"Trust me, he's on our side"

"What about layout of the boat?"

Matt went over it with Lewis. How many decks, cabins, route to the cells.

Matt's escape had been discovered. Pierre checked in with the remaining two prisoners at 8am. He chatted with Josh briefly, telling that Matt got away successfully and didn't have any problems swimming.

Josh sighed, he knew the flames were about to ignite.

"OK Thanks Pierre. Do what you have to do man"

"He's missing boss. Presumably went overboard in the night. He's dead for sure, there is nowhere to swim to and it was night."

The boss's morning coffee went flying and he charged out of the room. Huffing through the corridors, he stormed into the cells and noticed the empty one where Matt should be.

"Search the ship"

"We have boss. He's gone."

The boss was furious

"Cuff these two and get them up on deck at once.

Pierre, I want to see you in your wetsuit as well. I didn't buy it for you so it could hang in your closet while you swan around in board shorts and T shirts! Zipped up to the neck at all times, do I need to get the padlock out to help you remember?"

He stormed out, leaving Pierre and the two gorillas to carry out his instructions.

Pierre opened the cells one at a time. First Ryan was forced to stand and his hands were cuffed behind his back, before Josh was given the same treatment. Together the lads were immediately marched up to the top deck.

Pierre disappeared, presumably to his cabin to change. Inside he was thinking of Matt. Had he made? Was help on the way? His friends were going to need it.

Upon the deck the boss stared at Josh, burning a hole into him with his eyes

"You. You are the leader. You organised this. Yes, and you'll be wanting the punishment for it too?"

Josh pulled himself up to stand correctly, as if addressing an military officer.

"Sir. I gave you my bond that we would not try to escape. I have broken that bond and accept full responsibility"

"Yes. Yes you do. Clever boy."

The boss pointed to Ryan

"Secure him on the foredeck and rig the fire hoses"

Josh looked at Ryan, they were baffled. The grunt guarding Josh pushed him in the back, a signal to start walking. He was taken with Ryan to the foredeck where Ryan was then chained spread eagle to the railings. Two fire hoses were run out and aimed at him.

"Water on" commanded the boss

Ryan tried to turn but the chains held him firm. Gallons of high pressure cold water was blasting directly at him. His wetsuit offered little protection.

Josh turned to the boss "Enough already. Your hurting him." but the torture continued.

Pierre appeared in the background, now wearing his wetsuit. On his face was a look of deep concern, but he couldn't say anything, he had to pretend to be loyal to the boss until help arrived.

Ryan was freezing, he tried to stay strong, not to show the boss that the punishment was working, but his body let him down. His legs gave out and he dropped to his knees, shaking. Another fifteen minutes passed and finally the boss gave the order "Cease water."

As Ryan was unchained, he fell to the deck completely, barely concious his teeth were chattering and his body was shaking, he was so cold.

"OK Pierre, take them below"

Pierre turned to the two deck hands and nodded, Josh was led away while Pierre helped the other deckhand to carry Ryan back to the cells.

As they entered the room, Pierre turned to the deck hands

"OK I'll handle it from here thank you." and he gestured for them to leave. Ryan was dumped on the floor while Josh stood helpless, his hands cuffed behind him.

Pierre immediately withdrew his lanyard of keys from beneath his wetsuit and beckoned for Josh to turn away, so he could uncuff him.

Together they picked Ryan up. By now he'd passed out completely. Taking an arm each, they carried him into Josh's cell before laying him on the bed. Without a thought, Josh laid down next to his friend and cuddled up tightly. He knew Ryan had to get warm and quickly.

Pierre went into Matt's cell and picked up the blankets from the bed, before returning and throwing them over the intertwined bodies of Ryan and Josh. He looked on as the wetsuit clad figures comforted each other. His mind drifted, thinking of Matt. He hoped he'd made it.

In the meantime he knew there was only one way to help. He couldn't remove Ryan's wetsuit, the boss would go mad, so he squeezed onto the bed, Ryan laying between him and Josh. He hoped his body heat as well as Josh's would do some good.

As Lewis worked over the questions with Matt, an alarm sounded and the computer screen changed to a television picture. It was a CCTV camera and it had been triggered by a vehicle pulling onto Lewis's driveway. He glanced over at the screen before turning back to the picture he had been drawing of the ship.

He looked at Matt who had a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, that's just some friends coming to help. Let's go and meet them."

Matt walked down the stairs behind Lewis, the arms of his wetsuit touching the floor.

The car came to a stop out Lewis's front door and two young lads stepped out, both in their late teens at the most.

The passenger walked over to Lewis.

About 5'11", his well defined body shone through slim fit black t shirt he was wearing. His stone washed jeans hung loosely on his hips. Around his neck was a lace connected to a metal plate, like a necklace Matt couldn't work out exactly what the plate was, it looked like a Talisman. His dark hair was slightly blond at the tips and amazingly styled.

As he walked to Lewis, he looked Matt over with his dark brown eyes.

"Good to see you Lewis." He shook hands before stepping back a pace.

"And you must be Matthew?" he offered his hand to Matt "James. Please to meet you"

Matt shook his hand "Hi, yeah I'm Matt."

The driver walked over, greeting Matt first "Hi I'm Bradin"

As he moved on to Lewis, Matt stole a better look at him. Well tanned, flip flops hung loosely from his feet. Desert pattern camouflage shorts reached down to his knees. A loose fitting black shirt covered his upper body, buttoned up about half way. His shaggy dark blond hair covered his ears and touched down to his eyes at the front. For a moment Matt was mesmerised by his eyes. Misty blue, it was like looking into two planets from space, they swirled away and it was hard to see his tiny black pupils.

"Gentleman. I have called you here today to assist with a developing situation that I am about to brief you on. This is Matt, he is a casualty in this situation. There are two more being held on a vessel moored just outside the bay. Come in."

Lewis turned and walked back into the house, first visiting the refrigerator to collect a drink for his guests, before leading them up to the room with the computer and charts.

Taking a seat at the table, Lewis recapped the situation to the newcomers. He talked them through the schematic he had drawn of the vessel, based on Matt's description.

"OK That is the situation so far. Do you both understand that?" both lads nodded.

"Good. Now this is the plan.

"At last light, we will RIB out to approx 1km from the target. Matt and I will enter the water and begin our swim to the stern landing pontoon, signalling when in position.

You will approach the bow, making yourselves known, flash bangs and smoke, before feigning rope assault on the foredeck.

While this is happening, Matt and I will board from the landing platform. Any upper deck sentries will now be engaged at the bow. We will move directly to the cells located in the lower decks and secure the two hostages.

Once we are on board and have secured the hostages, Chris and Tom will make their approach to the stern landing platform. They will move through the ship and detain any hostiles. There is one hostile who is a sympathiser. He'll need to be treated as hostile until it's possible to extract him without revealing his deception to other hostiles.

Once Tom and Chris are on board and engaged, James and Bradin, you will break off the bow assault and bring the RIB to the stern pontoon. You will board and assist with detaining hostiles, then create a clear passage for us to bring the hostages through the vessel and onto the pontoon

Matt and I will extract the hostages to the RIB, we will crew the RIB from this point and make our departure. Matt will identify the hostile who is assisting us and he will depart with us.

When we are clear, you will disabled the vessel and extract yourselves using Chris and Tom's vessel."

As he talked over the plan, Lewis reinforced it with gestures to charts, pictures of Ryan and Josh and pointed to various bits on the diagram he had drawn of the ship.

"Chris will be team medic and Tom will be the observer. Any questions?"

Bradin and James seemed satisfied. Matt had already worked out they were some kind of military guys, so they probably did crazy stuff like this all the time. However he had questions.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course, Matt, fire away"

"What about the snatch team? The group of men going to kidnap the other three guys tonight."

"We have an observation team, Chris and Tom, moving into place about a mile from the vessel. They'll be watching the boat all day and reporting. Later today, one of them is going to scuba over to the RIB and fit a tracker.

When it leaves tonight, Blue team will be tracking it's movements. At the moment the exchange takes place on the beach, Blue team will move in. They will secure the hostages and detain anyone involved in their kidnapping, before turning them over to the authorities. "

"OK" Matt wanted to ask "Who are blue team" but he felt he wouldn't get an answer to that one

"What about the people left behind on the boat?"

"Once we're clear, their location will be given to the authorities".

Lewis could see that he'd satisfied all Matt's questions so he moved on.

"Bradin. I need you with me. We're going over to the lads house. Matt needs a change of clothes and we need to sweep the scene for any intel.

I'll drive us down there in my van. I'll stop short, you jump out and have a route through the undergrowth, see if you can turn out any poachers.

James. Stay here and guard Matt. Cook up some lunch, then some snacks for later."

The group rose from the table.

Lewis moved to the old oak desk on which sat the computer. Taking a set of keys from his pocket, he unlocked the draws and reached into the middle one. Pulling out another set of keys he left the draw open and crossed the room to a locked wardrobe. Unlocking the double lock, he pulled the door open to reveal a host of equipment. He took the keys out of the door and reached down to a metal container, slightly concealed on the floor of the wardrobe. He fiddled briefly with the keyring, searching for the one he wanted, before inserting it into the lock and opening the box.

Inside was even more equipment. He reached in and pulled out just the things he needed. A large hunting knife, an extendible baton, like the sort used by the police and something that looked like a mobile phone, except it was really large, a brick like the first mobiles.

Placing the items onto the table, he reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a shoulder holster. Removing his zipper fronted jumper, he strapped the holster on and inserted the knife into the pocket. He stepped back from the table and began violently waving his arms in all directions and angles, checking the harness was fitted securely and didn't restrict his movement. Satisfied, he put his jumper back on and made sure the holster was well concealed.

Now he picked up the baton, with a flick of the wrist, he extended to it's full length, before pushing it against his body to close up. After repeating the process a few times, he was happy that the equipment functioned correctly, so attached it to the belt of his combat trousers.

Finally he picked up the phone. Noticing a baffled look on Matt's face, he simply said "Sat phone"

Opening the protective cover of the keypad, he dialled in a short number. Matt could see that as well as the usual numbers, hash and star, there were several other symbols, some of which Lewis had pushed. He looked on as Lewis extended the aerial before placing the phone to his ear.

"Stingray, this is Neptune. Neptune calling Stingray, are you on channel? Over."

Lewis paused as he waited for a response, before Matt heard a voice on the other end of the communication channel.

"Stingray receiving."

"Stingray stand by for long message"

"This is Stingray, state your message"

"Stingray, Situation Update 11:00 hours Zulu."

Lewis started by reeling off the co ordinates he had obtained from Josh's watch, before moving onto the details of the what was happening

"1 Hostage successful in escape and evasion, recovered to HQ.

2 hostages remaining on board target vessel. 1 additional hostage posing as a hostile. At this time we believe he has not been compromised.

Hostiles total six including insider.

Estimate engagement at 22:00hrs Zulu Entry point will be pontoon at the stern, with decoy assault the bow."

There was a short break in the conversation before the voice replied

"That's all understood. Will check in at 13:00 hrs. Zulu when we have eyes on. Out."

Lewis pushed the aerial down on the phone before connecting it to a charger sat on the desk.

"Matt. What clothes do you need me to get? Do you need anything else?

Matt thought for a moment

"On the chair, in my room, is my jeans and hoody, my trainers will be near there as well Can you grab me some boardies as well?

My wetsuit, my booties and my gloves will be in a rubber basket on the workbench in the garage, it will have my name on the front. Oh and my fins and snorkel will be somewhere near there as well"

When Matt needed some extra cash, he'd go snorkelling for crabs which he could then sell onto the traders at the fish market. Now he would need these skills to rescue his friends.

Lewis and Bradin departed in the van for the short journey to Matt's house, while Matt helped James in the kitchen.

He made small talk with James as they went about knocking up food for the group, cod in bread crumbs along with chips and peas. While that cooked, James made sandwiches with what he could find in Lewis fridge. Food for later.

Soon Lewis was back, a bag for clothes for Matt as well as the basket with his wetsuit in it. While the rest of the group chatted, he headed off for a shower and to finally put on some normal clothes.

Matt entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He reached in and set the shower running, spending a few minutes adjusting the temperature setting until it was to his liking.

Now he peeled off the t shirt loaned to him by Lewis. He stood there examining himself, the wetsuit dangling from his waist. Lewis had taken his booties off earlier while he slept, so he slid the wetsuit straight down and over his ankles. The suit had served him well on his swim from the boat to the shore, instinctively he rinsed it under the shower and hung it up the dry.

Now he faced the problem, his penis was still contained by the chastity belt. He pondered for a moment and realised, when they rescued Pierre, he could have the honour of removing it.

He showered quickly, washing all the dried salt and wax out of his hair.

Towelling himself dry, he pulled the board shorts up his legs to his waist, checking all round to make sure the straps of his chastity belt weren't showing. Happy that his personal prison was concealed, he slid his jeans on and pulled his hoody over his head, before making his way to the dinning room.

Dinner passed quickly, the conversation was minimal and light, no mention of what was about to happen.

Eventually Bradin asked "How's civilian life, Lewis?"

"We miss you in the Squadron mate" added James

Lewis paused for a moment, he looked as his empty plate and got the idea for a diversion

"Well I'm finished, I'll make a start on preparing the kit for tonight. When you finish James, can you check in with the OP please.

Bradin, check the vehicles, check the RIB, it's in the garage."

Matt looked at Lewis "And me?"

"Rest up, watch TV, read magazines, whatever.." but Matt's face said differently

"OK, help Bradin"

The rest of the afternoon flew by. Kit was assembled, checked and rechecked. Matt and Bradin fuelled the RIB and ran the engine up to make sure it was on top form for the nights mission, while Lewis used the radio to go through the last minute details with the two guys watching the boat, who confirmed that the tracker had been fitted to the RIB used in the abductions and that it was working perfectly.

As darkness began to fall, Lewis gave the instruction that everybody had been waiting for "Rig up"

In the spare bedroom, Matt stripped off his jeans and hoody until he was standing in his board shorts. He stood looking into the mirror, holding his wetsuit. He'd come so close to being a prisoner in a wetsuit that voluntarily putting one on so soon after felt strange. Then he remembered his friends, still prisoner on that boat.

He slid his first leg into the neoprene. The tightness was a familiar feeling. He carried on, second leg in and pulled it up his waist. Again he paused, looking in the mirror when there was a knock at the door

"Matt, it's Lewis. I forgot, did you want a rashy from your place?"

"Erm, yeah"

"It's OK, I've got a spare, open the door"

Matt opened the door to see Lewis stood there. He was a wearing an unlabelled wetsuit, black all over. He'd already got his boots and gloves on. Hugging his neck was a neoprene hood, rolled down for now. In his hand was a rash guard and a wetsuit hood.

"I think you should wear a hood as well. It will keep your head warm and it will stop anybody recognising you on the boat."

At this moment Lewis caught sight of the uncertainty on Matt's face.

"Stick the rashy on and I'll help you get kitted up."

Matt slipped the Lycra shirt over his head and down onto his slender body. Lewis stepped closer and Matt pushed his arms into the suit. Now Lewis adjusted the back and took hold of the zipper.

"Are you ready?"

Matt took a deep breath and nodded for Lewis to zip him into the suit.

Lewis pulled the cord up to Matt's neck and sealed the neoprene flat covering it.

Matt sat down on the bed, pulling his booties on as Lewis helped him to slide the legs of his wetsuit over the tops of the boots.

Finally he pulled on his gloves and adjusted the sleeves of the wetsuit over the top, sealing them like the booties.

He rose and checked himself over in the mirror. Just 24 hours ago he'd been dressed the same, but a prisoner. Now he was dressed to rescue prisoners.

Lewis picked up his hoody and jeans from the floor,

"Here, put these on over the top, It will disguise the wetsuit until we get in the boat. Put your hood up so it's harder to see your face."

Matt followed Lewis directions, putting his clothes back on, he lifted the hood of his jumper up onto his head and pulled it forward. His dark tanned face was the only piece of flesh showing.

They departed for the Marina together, Bradin and James driving the car, while Matt and Lewis followed in the van, towing the RIB behind them,

Luck was on their side tonight, thick cloud blotted out the moonlight and stars making it pitch black outside.

As the van drew into the car park, Lewis turned off the headlights and reversed the trailer down the slipway to the waters edge. Bradin and James, arriving first, were already in the water and ready to unload the RIB. No sooner had the wheels touched the water, than the boat was afloat and the team were loading their equipment.

As they prepared to leave, Matt stripped down to his wetsuit, throwing his jeans and hoody into the back of the van, he jumped into the RIB.

**Part IV**

The boat moved rapidly across the darkened bay, the group silently preparing for the task ahead. Matt reached into his bag and withdrew his snorkelling kit. Flippers, Mask and snorkel.

Perched on the edge of the RIB, he pushed his feet into the fins and tightened the straps, wiggling his feet to check the fit.

Now he put his mask on, pushing the snorkel into his mouth he took a few deep breaths as a final check.

Before long the engine stopped and it was show time. Lewis placed his hand on Matt's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Are you ready for this?"

Matt had been composing himself day, he was ready, then a doubt would enter his mind and he'd lose his nerve, back to square one.

But now there were no more doubts, they simply weren't allowed, now was about his friends. He felt like he'd had easy so far. He'd avoided the physical abuse during the capture and he'd escaped not long into his capture. His friends had risked themselves to help him escape.

A quiet splash and he was in the water, a backward roll off the side of the RIB. He swam around for a few seconds testing his equipment, breathing through his snorkel. Everything was working as it should, so he surfaced.

He flashed an 'OK' to the boat and turned to Lewis. They exchanged 'OK' signs and began the swim. He could see the boat in the distance, it was lit up like a Christmas tree against the dark night. A slight breeze whipped up the sea, waves rippled over the snorkel as he headed toward the ship on the horizon. Stroke after stroke, he edged closure. The wetsuit pressed against his skin, keeping him warm and buoyant.

Soon they reached the pontoon at the rear of the boat. Lewis first. He swam around the stern of the boat, looking up at the upper decks as best as he could, scanning for anybody on watch. He made out two shadowy figures patrolling the outside areas.

Swimming back to Matt, he pulled a radio from his kit bag and began twisting the various knobs on the top. Finally he placed the radio to his mouth

"Neptune calling Stingray." he paused for a response before the radio crackled into life

"Stingray receiving."

"Team Neptune in place. Stand by to engage"

"Team Stingray standing ready to engage, Out"

Matt grew tense as he hung onto the pontoon, it was almost action time

"Neptune calling Typhoon" Lewis called to Bradin and James.

"Team Typhoon receiving" James answered

"Team Neptune in place, stand by to engage."

Lewis placed the radio on the dock and reached out to Matt, taking his arm. "This it, be strong and stick to the plan. If you get any problems, jump over the side and swim to one of the RIBs"

Matt took a deep breath and replied "Let's do it man"

"Neptune to Typhoon, Engage Engage Engage"

The night sky came to life. The air filled with the noise of an outboard motor going at full power. Out of the darkness came two search lights, speeding toward the boat, sweeping all over the bow. Deliberately lighting it up, encouraging a reaction.

On deck there was commotion. People stirred and shouting was heard,

As the boat closed in, flares were lit and tossed towards the bow of the ship, some landing in the water and a few making it onto the deck.

The guards on the upper deck raced to the bow, but as they did, smoke grenades landed on the floor, immersing it in thick white smoke. In addition, flash bangs went off, adding to the confusion.

At the height of the chaos, Lewis signalled to Matt. They hauled themselves out of the water and on the pontoon. The portable radio was now strapped to Lewis's arm as he climbed the stairway to the upper deck, Matt following closely behind.

Crouched down against the railing, Lewis scanned the deck. Everybody was busy at the bow where a miniature war was under way.

He headed for an open door and Matt followed, closing it behind him as he entered the maze of corridors. Lewis whispered to him "OK, lead the way, I'll be right behind you."

Matt surged through the dimly lit passageway looking for one door, the door to the stairs. He soon found it and reached out for the handle, but Lewis pulled him away.

"I'll go first, you never know who we might meet"

He kicked the door open and quickly moved into the stair hall, checking for hostile crew before beckoning for Matt to follow.

They descended rapidly and again Lewis opened the door to the corridor, checking around before calling Matt.

"Which way now?"

Matt had only made the journey a few times but he'd made sure he'd made sure the route was firmly lodged in his mind.

"Left, through that door is the cells"

"The boss may have posted a guard in the cells. You open the door and stand back, I'll deal with anybody that comes out."

Matt grasped the door handle and stood to one side. Silently Lewis counted down with his fingers "3...2...1"

Matt threw the door open and Lewis charged in. As he did, Josh came steaming toward him. Reacting instantly, Lewis dived to one side and avoided the incoming punch from Josh.

Josh stood there bewildered, but Lewis didn't hesitate "Well don't just stand there, get Matt in here and secure that hatch!"

Josh snapped out of his stare and responded. Putting his head into the corridor, he smiled as he saw a wetsuit Matt on the other side

"Get in here dude and close this door, Lewis's orders!"

Matt stopped at the door, the last time he'd been in that room, he was locked in one of the cells before him.

Josh snatched at his wrist and pulled him into the room, slamming the door closed.

Lewis surveyed the room as he removed the radio strapped to his arm. The cells were empty save for one, where Pierre lay hugging an unconscious Ryan, both clad in wetsuits.

"OK Josh, sit rep!"

Josh stood to attention and faced Lewis "Three hostages including me. Two casualties, Ryan and myself. Ryan has hypothermia possibly a broken ankle, they really beat up on him and he's in a bad way"

"And you?"

"They smashed me with a baseball bat in the ribs, I'm OK but not great."

"Who's that?" Lewis pointed to Pierre.

"This is Pierre. He works for the person who ordered our abduction but he's been helping us, he helped Matt escape and he's been helping me keep Ryan warm"

Up on deck, the noise continued, shouting and explosions, James and Bradin were excelling at creating a distraction.

Lewis picked up his radio and spoke "Team Neptune calling Team Stingray"

"Stingray"

"Objective successful. Hostages located and secured. We have 1 walking wounded and 1 to MedEvac. We also have concealed hostage with us. Engage stage 2 of operation."

"OK. All hostages located and secured. Unknown hostage also secured at your location. Engage Stage 2"

"That's correct team Stingray, out"

Lewis passed the radio to Josh and walked into the cell where the stricken Ryan was lying on the bed.

First he looked at Pierre who was cuddled up tightly to Ryan

"You must be Pierre? I'm Lewis. I'm a friend of these guys. Matt told me you helped him escape and Josh said you've been helping Ryan. You're doing great. I need to check his vitals."

Lewis pulled the covers back and picked up Ryan's limp arm. He rolled the sleeve back on his wetsuit slightly and measured his pulse. He counted the beats against his watch for a few seconds.

Now he pulled off one his wetsuit gloves and rested the back of his hand on Ryan's forehead, feeling his temperature.

He looked up and announced "OK. His pulse is about right but it's abit weak. His temperature feels cold. We'll have a medic here in a moment, he'll be able to do more. We need to make sure we keep him warm when we move him, so start collecting dry blankets."

As Josh guarded the door, Matt moved through the empty cells scooping up blankets, trying not to let them touch his damp wetsuit.

Up on deck the noise continued. The explosions had stopped but the sound of shouting and running feet continued for a few minutes until footsteps and voices were heard in the corridor.

Fearing that the boss or his henchmen may be coming, Josh braced himself against the door. At first the people on the other side tried to open it, but Josh pressed harder against the door with his shoulder, his bare feet struggling for grip on the wet floor.

A voiced called out "Lewis, it's us"

Josh looked over to Lewis for direction. "That's Chris, he's the medic, quick open the door"

Taking a step back, Josh opened the door to reveal two figures, clad in black filling the hallway. One had a large rucksack slung over his shoulder and strode straight past Josh, into the cell where Lewis was kneeling next to Ryan.

The other figure, a large figure with an air of authority stepped over to Josh

"OK kid, I've got this now, you go relax." said the man as he took up position at the door.

He glanced up and down the corridor a few times, before looking round the cell, taking in everything before him.

Looking at Lewis he spoke in a broad Lancashire "The vessel is secure, Bradin is doing a final sweep while James guards the prisoners in the dinning room.

Breaking his gaze from the sick Ryan, Lewis nodded.

Chris sat down beside Ryan on the bed and started unpacking things from his backpack as Lewis began to brief him.

"This is Ryan. He's 19 and normally fit and well. He's got suspected hypothermia as well as a possible broken ankle. His pulse is OK but abit weak. The lads have been sharing body heat trying to keep him warm."

Chris brushed aside Ryan's messy fringe and placed a temperature strip on his forehead. He took hold of Ryan's wrist and began to measure his pulse for himself. He looked over to Lewis and asked "Has he got any allergies, has he been given any medication?"

Lewis looked over to the Matt and Josh "Guys, any allergies?"

Matt and Josh exchanges blank glances before Josh replied "None"

At this point, Pierre looked up "He had two painkillers yesterday, not much to eat and drink since"

Chris carried on his assessment of Ryan and replied "That's OK, they'll be out his system by now. His temperature is 32.5, what happened to him?"

Josh came into the cell and stood next to Chris

"He was punished for Matt's escape. They chained him to railings on deck and blasted him with cold water for an hour. When they released him, he was unconscious and collapsed onto the deck. Then they stuffed in the cell and left. Pierre and I have been keeping him warm."

"Right. We can treat him, but given the circumstances it's best to Evac him. Get him back to Lewis's place and he'll be fine. I think the shock of his ankle is making it worse than it is"

At that moment Bradin bounced into the room. He immediately addressed Lewis "Lewis. The vessel is secure and I've swept the decks and cabins for stragglers, it's all clear."

"Right Bradin. We need to Medi Evac this lad to my house, he's got mild hypothermia and possibly a broken ankle.

Get him to RIB. I'll drive, Matt and Pierre, you come with me, help Chris to look after Ryan. Josh. You follow up with Bradin in the second RIB.

When we get to the jetty, we stick Ryan in the back of my van. Chris and Pierre ride with Ryan in the back, Matt up front with me.

Josh. Bradin knows how to get to your house. We checked it earlier, it's safe. Get a change of clothes for everybody, get some warm clothes for Ryan then meet back at mine.

Now, let's get Ryan to the RIB. Tom, help me carry him"

Tom moved into the cell as Pierre got up from the bed and moved into the corner. Gently, Lewis and Tom lifted Ryan's limp body from the bed, his wetsuit still wet and cold from his earlier encounter. Carefully they carried him through the corridors and stairs of the boat, until they reached the pontoon with the two RIBS moored up.

Matt had gone ahead of the main group and was now sat in the RIB with the engine running. He helped to get Ryan into the boat, laying him flat in the middle as the Lewis, Chris and Pierre joined him in the craft.

Lewis shuffled past Matt and took control of the engine. Josh had already untied the mooring rope and threw it into the boat as they sped off to the shore.

The small craft raced toward the marina, bouncing off the waves. As the approached the slipway, Lewis aimed for the ramp, killed the engine and tipped it forward into the boat, raising the propeller clear of the water. The RIB shuddered as it ran up the concrete ramp and stopped, with Lewis jumping out and running straight to his van.

He reached behind the tyre, retrieving the key he started the engine and set the heater to full. He looked back to the beached RIB, Ryan was being lifted out of the boat by Chris and Pierre, while Matt grabbed all the equipment.

They laid Ryan flat on a blanket in the back of Lewis's van and closed the doors, Lewis was already in the driving seat, having unhooked the boat trailer.

In the distance, the rest of the group were arriving in the second RIB, they'd take care of Lewis's boat. He raced out of the car park and headed straight to his house. The engine worked hard and heat was soon coming from the fan, a welcome relief.

In the back, Chris checked Ryan over while Pierre covered him with blankets for warmth.

Lewis skidded the van to a halt on his drive. Before it had stopped moving, Matt was out and running into the house. Up the stairs and into the bathroom, he switched the shower on and set it to hot. He didn't rest there, he flew out of the bathroom, stopping to switch the heater on, before down the stairs to the central heating controls. Setting that to maximum, he worked round the house, closing doors and windows. He had to get the place nice and toasty, his sick pal needed it.

In the meantime, Lewis flung open the doors to the van, he grabbed Ryan by his legs and Chris lifted him by the arms. Together they carried the semi concious Ryan up to the bathroom. Already steam was rising from the hot water as they dumped him into the cubicle. Water splashed everywhere as Lewis sat in the shower, holding Ryan in the warmth.

Pierre had followed with Chris' medical bag. He entered the bathroom and saw Lewis fiddling with the zipper on the back of Ryan's wetsuit. He realised that the keys for the lock were still hanging round his neck.

Reaching round the back, he took hold of the zipper to his own wetsuit and drew it down. Now he rolled the suit down his arms and onto his waist, pulling his arms out of the sleeves. He took the lanyard from his neck and passed it to Lewis in the shower.

"Here. This is the key for the lock. There is another lock that you'll need to un do, later, the key for that is on the keyring as well."

Puzzled, Lewis thanked him and undid the zipper on Ryan's wetsuit while Pierre left to find Matt. He pulled the suit off as best as he could, down to Ryan's hips. Warm water rushed over Ryan's skin and stirred. Lewis pressed his head against his chest and reassured him

"It's OK Ryan, it's Lewis. You're safe, you're at my house. Take it easy mate. You're really cold and we need to warm you up. Now, let's get you out of this wetsuit. I'm going to roll it down your legs. It might hurt as it comes off, you've got a bad ankle."

Ryan mumbled in agreement, he didn't really understand what was happening, but he trusted Lewis.

As Lewis pulled the wetsuit down further, the chastity belt came into view. He looked at it for a moment, totally confused. Then he remembered the other key Pierre had spoken off. He found the padlock on the back of the belt and un did it. Sliding the belt off, he passed it to Chris who looked at it, before tossing it to one side. Neither of them commented, it wasn't right and there were more important issues.

"OK Ryan, let's get you out of here and into a warm bed. Josh is coming with some clothes for you."

Lewis could hear a commotion downstairs and guessed the second group had arrived. As he stood up the greet them, there was a knock at the bathroom door and a voice called out "It's Josh, I've got a got a bag of clothes for Ryan... how is he?"

Chris cracked the door open to meet a soggy Josh

"Hi mate. He's doing better. Pass me the bag and we'll get him sorted. Get yourself downstairs for some food and drink, we'll let you know what's happening."

Josh wanted to stay, he wanted to see his friend, but he decided now wasn't the time to argue. He passed the bag through the door to Chris and retreated down the stairs to the living room.

Lewis reached up to the control and turned the shower off. Now he helped the semi concious Ryan from the shower. Together with Chris, they dried him off and helped him into some clothes. Taking an arm each, they took him to Lewis's spare bedroom and laid him in the bed.

Chris set about caring for Ryan, taking his temperature and examining his ankle. Lewis excused himself and left, closing the door behind him to keep the heat in.

Picking a quiet moment, he showered and changed from his wetsuit, rinsing it out before hanging it up to dry in the bathroom.

Downstairs, wetsuit clad bodies lounged around. Lewis looked over the scene and realised they needed to be occupied.

"OK, who's hungry? Anybody want a Tea or Coffee? The shower is free if you want to start cleaning up?"

He stopped to look at Josh, still locked into his wetsuit.

"Josh, Pierre gave me key for the padlocks" he emphasized the word 'padlocks', hinting to Josh that he knew about his other confinement. "I've left them in the bathroom"

Josh shot off the floor, running up the stairs to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Lewis laughed and called out to Matt "I don't think I've ever seen Josh move that fast for a shower before"

The little humour broke the tension in the room with Bradin commenting "We normally have to mount a full assault to get James in the shower, especially on a Friday"

Before the banter got out of control, Lewis started dishing out chores.

"Matt, knock up some tea and coffee, then take some up to Ryan and Chris. Pierre can help you.

Somebody else give me a hand cooking. The rest of you can put the boat away and start unpacking, in between rotating through the shower."

Lewis served up the food, steak and chips, to a hungry group. Matt, still dressed in his wetsuit, saw an opportunity to get in to see Ryan.

"Oh I'm just on my way up for a shower, I'll take the food into Ryan and Chris"

Lewis sighed, "OK. You'll have to take Josh with you, it's only fair."

"Take Josh to the shower with me? No thanks.."

"To see Ryan. You know what I meant!" Lewis grinned at Matt.

Josh leapt from the sofa where he'd been reading surfing magazines, grabbing a plate of food he headed for the stairs with Matt following. They stopped at the bedroom door and knocked. From inside, Chris called out "Come in".

Josh entered with Matt behind him. Ryan was snuggled down under the covers, but he was awake.

Josh greeted his friend "Hey man. We brought you some food that Lewis cooked up. How's it going?"

Ryan's voice was weak and he looked tired, but managed a smile.

"I'm feeling better dude. Thanks for the food, I'm starving. It feels good to wear normal clothes again."

Matt pushed forward from behind Josh.

"How's the ankle?"

"Yeah. Chris has looked at it, he reckons it's just badly bruised, it's all strapped up and I've got to rest it for a few days."

Matt looked at Josh and laughed, "Another excuse for poor surfing"

"Shut up!" Ryan shouted.

Seeing his friend back to his old self, Josh started to laugh, but ended up doubled over in pain, remembering his sore ribs.

"Ah, I heard you took abit of a beating defending yourself, sit down here and let me take a look at you" insisted Chris. "Grab a shower and then I'll check you over as well, Matt, you had better get Pierre in for a check up too."

Josh sat down on the edge of the bed and rolled up his T shirt. The left side of his body was many different shades of black and blue from his encounter with the snatch squad.

Chris worked his hands round Josh's rib cage, feeling carefully and listening to him breath in and out.

"OK You haven't broken anything. I've got some painkillers here, they'll take the sting off it for a few hours until the pharmacy opens and you can get some more."

He handed Josh two small tablets from his medical kit and gestured for him to swallow them.

In the bathroom, Pierre and Matt were alone. Everybody was busy and had forgotten about them. Matt closed the door and locked it. As he turned to face Pierre, he was pressed back against the door by the taller lad, who put his hands on Matt's hips and began to gently kiss his lips.

Pierre slid his hands over his boyfriend's wetsuit clad body, feeling down to his groin. He worked his way around and felt the chastity belt still in place. He broke off the kiss and reached for the keys that lay on the small table next to the wash basin. Returning to Matt, he carried on kissing while reaching round the back of the wetsuit for the zip.

Gently, he lifted the Velcro seal and pulled on the leash. The back of the suit flapped open as they continued to kiss, Matt working his hands across Pierre's smooth body.

Matt paused the passion, he stepped into the shower and turned the water on, inviting Pierre to follow him in. "This will muffle the noise" he giggled

The horny figures embraced as warm water trickled over their skin. Pierre's nicely groomed hair became a soaking wet mess, falling down over his eyes. Matt brushed it aside and starred into his eyes, kissing him softly.

"Matt. I need to tell you something." Pierre cuddled Matt as they sat in the bottom of the shower, still half in their wetsuits

"My name isn't Pierre. When the boss captured me all those years ago, he changed my name. He changes the names of all the slaves."

Matt pulled Pierre closer

"Whatever your name is, it doesn't matter, it doesn't change who you are"

Pierre kissed Matt again, he put their heads together

"My name is Harrison. Harri. I hated being called Pierre. The boss wanted a French sounding name to make me romantic. He wasn't going to keep me for himself initially, but then he decided he needed somebody to look after the other guys he captured"

"Oh Harri, what a lovely name, it's beautiful" exclaimed Matt.

Before finishing the emotional shower, Harri helped to release Matt from his chastity belt for the final time.

As it lay there on the floor, the pair looked at it.

"What shall I do with it?" pondered Matt.

Harri thought for a moment. He could keep it, for special moments, but that wasn't him, that was who he'd been made to be for the last few years.

Silently, he moved forward and bent down to pick it up. Without saying a word, he opened the lid of the bin and placed the belt inside. He turned away and let the lid fall shut, not giving it a second glance.

Matt towelled himself off and got dressed. Now he realised, Harri didn't have any clothes to change into. He looked him over for a moment, Harri was about the same size as Ryan.

Right on cue, there was a knock at the door. As far as the house was concerned, it was just Pierre {Harri} in the bathroom. Matt ducked behind the door as Harri opened it, wearing just a towel. On the other side was Josh, holding a carrier bag. He held it out toward Harri

"Here. I guessed you'd need some clothes. I grabbed some of Ryan's stuff, I think you guys are about the same size"

"Ah thanks pal! Harri said excitedly. Say thanks to Ryan as well."

Harri was pleased to be wearing real clothes again, it'd been a long time since he last wore anything other than board shorts or a wetsuit.

Josh flashed a friendly smile "I haven't told Ryan yet, but don't worry he'll be cool with it"

Turning away from the door, Josh added "When your done, Matt, Ryan wants to see you"

Inside Matt thought 'damn, I'm sure he's psychic, every bleeding time!'

A few minutes later, Matt and Harri appeared in the bedroom where Ryan was recuperating. Seeing them enter, he pushed himself up in bed and smiled, he was pleased to see them, especially now they were looking more like normal people than wetsuit prisoners.

"Hey, Pierre, come in, you too Matt, take a seat" he patted the edge of the bed where Josh was already perched.

Chris rose from his seat "I'll give you guys a check over in abit, right now I think Ryan wants some private friend time" and left the room, closing the door behind him

Harri started. "Guys, I need to tell you something. My name isn't Pierre. It's Harrison, but I prefer Harri"

He stopped to look at Josh and Ryan. They seemed totally un-phased so he carried on.

"When I was kidnapped, the boss changed my name. He was going to sell me on as a normal slave originally, he said Pierre would be a better name than Harri.

Then he changed his mind, He kept me on as his own slave and trained me up to mentored the new captives. He kept my new name though, he said he liked French names better. I got used to being called Pierre, even though I hated it."

He stopped again for a second and looked at Josh

"A bit like being called Joshua" and winked.

The group looked for a reaction. Josh swung an arm round Harri's neck and pulled him over to him on the bed before using his other hand to mess up Harri's neatly brushed hair. Matt leapt over to mess up Josh's hair and the whole thing descended into a four way dog pile with much laughter.

Ryan called them back to order "Guys, Guys, I need to speak!"

The lads sat back up and straightened themselves out.

"Harri, Matt, and especially Josh, you saved my life. If it wasn't for all of you, I'd probably be dead from hypothermia. If I'd survived, I'd have been sold as a wetsuit slave.

Thanks for everything dudes!"

The thanks continued as each one of the four took it in turn to thank the others.

**Part V**

It was now early Saturday morning and everybody finally retired to bed until about lunchtime. As people started to rise, Lewis had an idea.

"Let's have a BBQ while everyone is here. To celebrate our new friend, Harri and to celebrate the same return of our friends, Josh, Ryan and Matt."

So the BBQ went on, everybody laughing and joking, Ryan propped up in a deck chair resting his bad ankle as the rest waited on him, much to his delight.

Tom's phone rang and he answered it casually "Yeah" but his attitude and tone of voice changed immediately. "Yes Sir."

Chris, Bradin and James all turned to look.

"Yes Sir that's correct... thank you sir. Yes Sir I will. OK Sir, bye bye"

He put the phone down and looked at the assembled audience, all looking to him

"The Colonel has heard of our little adventure. He sends his congratulations and he'd like to see you for a chat. Monday 09:00 at Hamworthy.

The young lads looked at Lewis, who in turn looked at Tom

"He wants to see me?"

"No, he wants to see all of you."

The group exchanged bemused looks.

Monday morning dawned. Harri was now living in the spare bedroom of the three friends house.

At the breakfast table, there was confusion.

"What do we wear? Asked Ryan.

"I don't know" replied Josh. I don't know what we are expected to do when we get there.

"Gosh, I hope it doesn't involve wetsuits, I want a few days rest from neoprene" added Matt.

Just as the confusion deepened, Lewis knocked at the back door.

"Oh come in man" called Ryan.

Josh pounced on him straight away. "Lewis, what are we meant to wear this morning?" he stopped to look over Lewis.

Lewis was dressed in smart shoes, jeans and a shirt. "Smart casual, like this" Lewis replied.

The group finished breakfast and changed, each of appearing in the living room for inspection by Lewis. The day before, they'd taken Harri clothes shopping, splitting the bill between them.

He reported to the living room. Dark brown shoes, deep blue jeans and a checked shirt with the shelves rolled up to his elbows. His dark blond hair was brushed forward and down toward is left eye.

Lewis sharply drew in a breath and Harri's face changed from a pleased look to concern.

"Only kidding, you'll pass. Now get the rest of them down here or we'll be late"

Harri relaxed and grinned, now he felt at ease. Soon the living room was filled with his friends, equally well turned out with their own touch of style, especially hair.

Josh drove the group down to Hamworthy. If they were to meet a Colonel, it was no use turning up in Lewis's work van, or Ryan's tired Nissan Almera. His Dad had given him a brand new VW Passat for his birthday and it was his second pride in joy, his surfboard being his first.

They reached the gate and the sentry approached Josh's side of the car.

"Yes?"

"Erm...?" He looked over to Lewis, in the front passenger seat, for help

"Lewis Coburn. We have an appointment with Colonel Dempsey"

The solider scanned the list on his clipboard and found the name "Ah yes, Coburn plus four."

He stepped back and signalled to the gatehouse to raise the barrier.

Josh drove forward, cautiously creeping round the base as Lewis directed, Various groups of men moved about the base, some walking casually, some marching and the odd running group.

Finally they parked in front of a brick building.

Above the main door was a coat of arms. A sword pointed straight up, piercing through two wavy horizontal blue stripes. An un ravelled scroll crossed the handle of the sword and read "Through strength and guile"

Lewis led the group through the door and down a maze of corridors, finally stopping outside a big office. He adjacent the door was a desk, manned by a young man dressed in lightly coloured combats, a green beret was strapped to his shoulder.

Seeing the group approaching, he stood and held out his hand.

"Lance Corporal Morgan, pleased to meet you"

"Lewis Coburn. We have an appointment with the Colonel."

"Yes, Mr Coburn, the Colonel is expecting you. I'll show you in"

The young Marine knocked at the closed door, a voice from inside shouted "Enter."

He opened the door and stepped inside, standing to attention he announced "Sir. Mr Coburn and friends to see you."

"Thank you Morgan, show them in."

He turned to the group, waiting outside the office "The Colonel will see you now, please come in"

One by one they filed into the office. Ryan moved slowly, using crutches to take the weight off his damaged ankle. Lewis stood forward and the rest formed a semi circle behind him, Ryan doing his best to stand bolt upright like the rest.

"Gentlemen. Thank you for coming. My name is Colonel Jonathan Dempsey, I'm the Commanding Officer of M Squadron, Maritime Counter Terrorism specialists."

He shook hands with each of them in turn, starting with Lewis.

"Good to see you again Lewis, it's been a while"

"You too Sir."

Next he moved to Ryan. Ryan propped himself up on the crutch and shook hands

"Have a seat, take the weight off that ankle"

"Thank you Colonel"

He finished shaking hands and spoke to the Lance Corporal who was still standing at the door

"Bring in some refreshments please Morgan"

"Very well Sir." he said, closing the door behind him.

"Well Gentlemen. What a busy few days you've had. I've read the after action reports submitted by my men. It's an honour to meet you. Each of you displayed outstanding bravery, team work, honour and dedication.

Josh. You kept the group strong after the initial capture and repeatedly put yourself in danger to protect your friends. First with your capture at the house, then offering your surrender in exchange for your friends release. Then, when Ryan was tortured, you demanded to take his place more than once.

Ryan. You kept the spirits up during the period of uncertain captivity. You refused to show any pain when you were beaten and then tortured. You fought to survive when pain overwhelmed your body. Still you put your friends first.

Matthew. Swimming 3 miles, in darkness with no navigation aids. A truly brave act alone, but then you go back to the heart of your capture to rescue your friends. Outstanding.

Pierre, or should I say, Harri. You risked yourself over and over to help the three lads. Matt's escape, Ryan's care, the general care of all three lads. All while maintaining the image of their jailer.

Lewis. You coordinated the detailed rescue of four prisoners based on little information, while preventing the capture of three more prisoners simultaneously. After the rescue, you carried on your responsibilities, the medical care of Ryan, the alerting of authorities to prisoners at multiple locations and maintaining the secrecy of the Squadron.

You should all be very proud of yourselves. I won't beat about the bush any longer"

Lewis cracked a slight smile, the Colonel had always been one for straight talking.

"What you encountered was truly shocking, but it's not an isolated case. We have picked up intelligence suggesting there are up to twenty similar operations throughout Europe and up to one hundred world wide.

Your escape has provided us with lots of new information. How they identify targets, snatch them, transport them and prepare them for onward shipment. It's like a tap dripping intelligence has now been flung wide open.

We believe that as many as 50 young British males have been abducted in this manner in the last three years. We need to find them and bring them home.

However we can't do this through the normal channels. If the press were to find out, especially that we knew these people had been taken, they'd have a field day.

In addition our special forces are stretched too thinly and all in the Middle East. What forces we have on home soil, we need for National defense and Counter Terrorism.

What we need, is a team that can operate off the books. We need you. The wetsuit slaves of the world need you."

The door of the office opened and the group filed out. In the corridor were Red team. Tom, Chris, Bradin and James.

The two groups looked at each other for a moment and Tom asked

"Well, are you in then?"


End file.
